


call it dreaming

by gentlygolden



Series: cashilde oneshots [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlygolden/pseuds/gentlygolden
Summary: “Where the sun isn't only sinking fast,Every night knows how long it's supposed to last;Where the time of our lives is all we have,And we get a chance to say,Before we ease away,For all the love you've left behind,You can have mine.”
Relationships: Castiel Montegomery/Hilde Montegomery, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: cashilde oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663096





	call it dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Title is “Call It Dreaming” by Iron & Wine
> 
> not intentionally a songfic, but I was surprised by how fortuitously the lyrics fit what is described and what will come (within the storyline).

It's early morning when they get back; the sky is inky and the streets are dark. Their father parts to his room after a kiss to the forehead and a murmured "Get some sleep", and Cas and Kenopsia head to their chambers. Cas quietly pads to his bed, yawning, but pauses as he makes out the slender figure on- no,  _ in _ his bed. He has a solid guess of who, though, and he's pretty sure she won't mind if he lets her sleep through his return. As silently as possible, he strips down to his boxers and a t-shirt, and clambers under the covers. His bed is warm and she's here, so he reaches under the blankets to wrap an arm around her soft figure. The last thing he feels is Hilde snuggling closer before he falls asleep.


End file.
